


Midgardian Spice

by Palefire73



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Palefire73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, the girl in "A Spicy Afternoon" got what she wanted, but did Loki? You could do with reading that one first, but this will stand alone if not :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midgardian Spice

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be fun to explore my first story from Loki's POV and explain how the girl managed to summon someone who isn't even remotely interested in a Midgardian working late..............

**_*I own none of the Nordic stuff. Marvel owns the film and is credited as such. I own the job in the story, but I don't own Loki or Asgard. In fact no one does. Just saying.*_**  
  
As you may guess from the title, it's related to "A Spicy Afternoon" I thought it would be fun to write Loki's POV on the encounter, so here it is. I also wanted to explain how he could have been "summoned". I try to get facts, figures and places right, but please be tolerant if I have made any mistakes 

 

Loki sighed and allowed the wine goblet he had been holding in mid-air to lower to the table in front of him. He was dining alone. Again. Thor and the Warriors Three had been taken to a sword play exhibition on Vanaheimr by Father and would be gone all day; Mother had accompanied them because Odin liked nothing more than showing off his beautiful Queen to the people of the Realms he protected. So, someone had to stay behind to man the fort and Loki was the natural choice. The first few times it had been fun; sitting on the throne, sending servants off to carry out petty errands, waltzing around in his royal armour and dress helmet pretending to be King. However, it was now not much more than an exercise in tedium. Asgard had never known such a long period of peace. Unfortunately, peace equated to boredom and family outings for his brother so he could be paraded before his fathers subjects. He knew where it was all leading: Thor would soon be of age and the All-Father was getting on a bit. For all the masquerade of bringing up both of his sons to rule, there was only one Throne of Asgard and, as it followed on, the Nine Realms. Thor's natural warrior-like physique and attitude, as well as being the elder brother meant it was inevitable that he would succeed Odin. No matter that he was, in Loks opinion, ill-suited to the task. It didn't help that Loki favoured the arts and had concentrated on developing his powers as an illusionist. It also hadn't helped that he was prone to getting bored and often played tricks, caused problems that nearly led to outright war and didn't have a muscle-bound warriors’ stature going on.

Everyone seemed to overlook the fact that he was of superior intellect and had excelled at war-craft and diplomacy in the lessons he and Thor had attended over the years. He was pretty good in a fight, too; he just didn't have a magical spear or a giant hammer to fling around. Both of those weapons had, of course, been obtained for their owners by him, but everyone seemed to forget that, too. Odin even rode around on Sleipnir, Loki’s son and positively revelled in the status it gave him!

Oh, this was no good! Wallowing in one’s own personal grudges did nothing to brighten the day. Loki craved excitement and the all but empty Palace was not providing it. Maybe he should set a clone on Father’s throne and go to visit one of his more questionable associates. Get a bit of something medicinal to spike the mead barrel with. It might provide a bit of entertainment to see the effects it had on the guests at the feast that would undoubtedly take place upon the return of his family and friends from Vanaheimr.

He rose from the table to leave and a serving girl, who had been standing silently and patiently in the corner, came forward and started to clear up the various platters of half-eaten foods. Loki turned to watch her and gave her an appraising look – a look that lingered far too long and was completely inappropriate. As if he cared. She nervously glanced up, feeling the weight of his stare and, as her eyes met his, she was suddenly transfixed, unable to look away. The God of Mischief had decided she was of reasonable appearance and had most inviting female proportions. He had her under his hypnotic control and was just about to order her to his chambers, when a guard came running into the dining hall at full tilt. He skidded to a halt. “Your Majesty” he said and stood to attention, awaiting permission to address the acting King of Asgard.

Damn! An hour or so of some sport with the girl in his bedroom looked out of the question, now. Breaking his gaze, he turned away to the guard, leaving her a little confused as to what had just happened. “You may leave us” Loki said haughtily, dismissing her with a wave of his hand. “What news, Captain?” he asked, as he could clearly see agitation in the man’s face.

“Sire, your presence is required in Heimdallr’s observatory immediately! He has detected a threat approaching and he wants you to be aware”

At long last something interesting to do! Loki altered his appearance from his casual black hose and green shirt to his royal armour.  _Helmet or no?_  He wondered. He decided against it for now, as it was cumbersome and made travelling quickly difficult. He indicated to the guard that he should lead the way and they both strode from the room in the direction of the rainbow bridge. “Do you have any more information?” Loki asked the guard “Did Heimdallr elaborate on this ‘threat’?”.

“No Sire. He just asked me to bring you as soon as I could so that you could observe the anomaly.”

“Anomaly, hmm?” Loki was intrigued. This inferred that whatever it was had been somehow cloaked form the all-seeing Guardian of Asgard. “Forgive me Captain, I find walking a mode of transport that is too……….” The sound of an explosion stopped him and they both turned to look out towards the observatory. “…….slow” finished Loki. He grabbed the arm of the guard and teleported them both straight to Heimdallr’s post. As they arrived, they were surrounded by thick smoke and the smell of singed fur was rank in the air. As it started to clear, a figure emerged, lying down on the steps up to the pedestal that activated the Bifrost. It was Heimdallr! Only a few feet from him lay a charred corpse with his Greatsword, named ‘Head’, protruding from its belly. Peering through the dissipating smoke, Loki approached Heimdallr and stooped to check his vital signs. “I need to get him to the healing rooms. I will send more guards to assist you. Allow no passage on the Bifrost in the meantime and I will return as soon as I can.” Lifting Heimdallr’s head and shoulders carefully, Loki teleported them to the healing rooms of the Palace. Motioning to attendants and healers, he ordered “Get him diagnosed immediately and treat his wounds. There is potential for Troll venom.” Whisking away, he once more teleported back to the observatory. Now somewhat exhausted from the mentally and physically draining act of teleporting backwards and forwards, Loki knelt beside the huge furry figure to see what it was. It was definitely a Troll of some kind, but what was it doing here and how had it got this far? More importantly, how had it overcome Heimdallr? Loki and he were not exactly the best of friends, but the potential breach of security was a cause for concern. The Golden-armoured guardian of Asgard was not only renowned for his ability to see far and even to hear grass grow; his physical prowess and battle skills were also of great repute.

With a heave, Loki withdrew the Greatsword from the steaming carcass and turned to the Captain. “See to it that this creature is taken to the dungeons. Deposit it in one of the cells for now.” He had to have the Bifrost up and running AND safe for the return of his family and friends.

Within the hour, the room was cleared and almost back to normal. Heimdallr had been made comfortable, but was in a deep coma. He was stable and the healers were confident he would recover, but could not give a precise timeframe. Satisfied that he had contained the situation as best he could, Loki attended the observatory and awaited the return of Odin and his entourage. Although he did not have the ability to see off-world through his own eyes, he was able to channel through the Bifrost observatory itself if it was pointing in the right direction. He activated the giant mechanism with Heimdallr’s sword and brought it round to face Vanaheimr. He then powered it down to almost zero, as there was the potential to cause great harm if it was left on at full power. It was for the next hour or so that he watched the realm, awaiting the request to bring everyone home through the Bifrost.

“Loki! What are you doing here? Where is Heimdallr?” demanded Odin within seconds of stepping into the observatory.

“Nice to see you, too, Father. Welcome home, was the visit to Vanaheimr enjoyable?" Loki replied “Did Thor win his tourneys? We have had an eventful afternoon here. Heimdallr has been struck down by a Troll unlike any kind I've ever seen. In this very room, too and is now in a coma." Smiling in a sarcastically matter-of-fact way, Loki powered down the Bifrost and descended from the platform to stand in front of, but a few steps up from, Odin. Still in his royal armour, Loki looked down at his father. “I have had the carcass stored in a cell in the dungeon, as I thought you may wish to examine it first hand. I've never seen one like this. Heimdallr must have managed to kill it before he was overcome. Aside from that, it’s been a pretty much run-of-the-mill kind of day.”

Odin said nothing, but turned away and strode off down the bridge towards the Palace. Thor and the Warriors Three followed him in quick pursuit. As Frigga turned to do the same, Loki spoke after her. “And what of you, Mother? Did you have a pleasant day on Vanaheimr? Were the people glad to see their Queen? Asgard is in one piece, as you can see, despite the intrusion. I think I dealt quite well with the situation.” His voice, steady at first, began to rise as his anger towards Odin's indifference rose. “I mean, I could have just sat on the throne, waving my spear around and ignored Heimdallr’s plight. Or I could have taken a garrison through the Bifrost and invaded Troll country! I could even have………” The touch of Frigga’s gentle hand on his cheek stopped his tirade. Stroking his handsome face, Frigga spoke. “Loki, my dear son. Forgive your father’s reaction to this news. He is having to make the adjustment from being the Ruler and Protector of Asgard to being the father of the soon-to-be new King. He finds it difficult to let go and to accept someone else will be making decisions that have been his own responsibility for thousands of years.” She smiled lovingly and took his hands in hers. Looking up to the chiselled white features of the raven-haired Asgardian Prince before her, she said “You have handled the situation perfectly Loki and, although he may not have said so directly, I know The All-Father thinks you have too. Why don’t we arrange for someone to come down to the observatory and man the Bifrost? You must be exhausted with all you have had to contend with and in need of refreshment.”

“Thank you Mother” said Loki. He had been placated by her words, but he had been stung by the lack of thanks and encouragement from Odin. “I am quite alright. I will send a guard for one of you later, but at the moment I am quite capable of looking after things here.” He turned away and took up a stance at the observation platform, effectively dismissing her from his presence.

And so it followed that four days later, Heimdallr was still unconscious and a rota of sorts had been drawn up for Bifrost duty. Since Thor and the Warriors Three were not fond of sitting around for very long, Loki had volunteered for much of the watch. The truth was that he quite liked it. It was amazing what he could see by aligning the observatory with any of the realms and then channelling his young, yet developing, sense of telepathy towards it. The Bifrost and its mechanism seemed to amplify the signal and the images brought to his mind were very clear indeed. It gave him a sense of power and it was very addictive.

On the fifth day, Loki turned up for duty. He had decided he wanted to investigate something of Midgard. A reasonable realm of mortals, although he had heard whispers around the Palace court that it was making large advances and that some of their “scientists” – people who took things apart, studied them and then worked out how they functioned – were becoming aware of the tree of Ygddrisil, the Bifrost and some of the nine realms. So, he swung the Observatory around, pointed it at Midgard and sat down to concentrate his mind on wherever it had settled.

Images of a strangely squat configuration of buildings swam into focus in his head. It was nothing like the soaring golden palaces or giant marble flying buttresses such as those that could be seen all over the shining city of Asgard. No, it was tiny, dreary, grey and only a few stories high. Never-the-less, he could detect people within it, so he concentrated harder. There was someone right now moving on the top floor. It looked like they were doing a strange dance, the way they were crossing and re-crossing the space. Ah well, this might prove to be a pleasant distraction from sitting around guarding an empty room! Loki further refined the direction of his concentration to watch and listen to the figure moving around inside the building. As he watched, the roof became transparent and he was able to see a mortal female carrying out some task or other inside. Her voice faded in and out a bit, but as he locked on to her, it suddenly became crystal clear. It was at that moment she looked up and appeared to see him, even though he knew she couldn't.

“Heimdallr, when you’re ready, mate”

Loki sat back, astonished. Who on Midgard spoke directly to the Aesir and Vanir Gods anymore? They had mostly faded into myths and legends in that realm. How could this be? Who was she that she was openly asking Heimdallr to admit her onto the Bifrost? Loki’s interest was piqued. He couldn’t resist. His sense of mischief and mayhem came to the surface and he instantly felt a desire to visit this place and observe this mortal closer to hand. He conjured a clone to keep watch in his stead. Turning the Bifrost just a tiny fraction to one side of the building in the field of view, he activated it. “Close the Bifrost after me as soon as I have landed on Midgard” he said to his clone, “If anyone asks, I (you) was just checking on something, but it turned out to be a false alarm.” He stepped forward and the rainbow grabbed him, catapulting him towards Midgard. The clone powered it down behind him.

 

He landed in a field just behind the building. Locking on to the person who he had moments before heard utter Heimdallr’s name, he teleported into a small room just next to where she had just been standing. It was empty, but he cloaked himself in invisibility just in case. Looking around he spotted a small piece of paper lying next to an open drawer. Squinting in the gloom of the tiny room, he reached into the drawer and pulled out what appeared to be a variety of painting tools and brushes. He noticed that they had numbers on them and one in particular matched the number printed on the piece of paper next to the drawer. Keeping hold of the brush that matched, he placed the rest back in and closed it. As he looked around, he saw a series of likenesses of people on the wall. There were three people with names next to them and titles such as “Brush maker”. Then there was a single image of a young woman above them. Her title was”Overseer”. He heard footsteps approaching quickly and he pushed himself into the very corner, keeping up his cloaking illusion. A head popped round the door, clearly looking for someone. It was the female who had been walking around and he also recognised her as the “overseer” on the wall of images. Her eyes raked the room and passed over him twice, making him glad of his magic. She was not happy. Tutting, she disappeared back into the adjoining room. Loki cautiously moved to the doorway and looked out. It was a strange place; it seemed to be somewhere for the creation of these tools and brushes he had found back in the drawer. He watched as the Midgardian took various items out of bags and trays on shelving and deposited them in a small box she was carrying.

“Loki!” His eyes widened in shock as he heard her say his name. “Will you PLEASE come and help me sort out these materials so I can get home to you? I need you to spice up my afternoon!” He almost responded, but as she shrugged her shoulders and smiled unhappily, he realised she had been talking to no one in particular, which he found a bit strange. Why had she used his name? Not being able to help himself as the young virile God he was, Loki found himself appraising the woman as she moved gracefully in her task.  _Not bad for a mortal_ , he thought, but then had to hurry backwards as she came striding over once again.

“……..madness? Working late every Friday afternoon?” she was saying, “Is it?.........IS IT?!”

Loki didn't know what to do – was she talking to him? Did she know he was there? She had given him a direct invitation afterall! To his astonishment, she leaned back on a tall chest of drawers, draping her arms and letting her head fall back, intoning “I'm just another relic…………”

“I believe this is the painting tool you wish your subordinate to make come Monday morning” he said, in an attempt to make contact and find out why she had used his name. As he extended his hand, releasing the masking magic as he did so, she screamed out:

“FUCKINGHELLWHAT?” and dropped the box of materials to the floor. Loki stopped moving. Ah. He hadn't expected an outburst quite like that! As he was about to apologise, she spoke again, clearly frightened out of her skin.

“For God’s sake, Simon! I thought you’d gone home! Stop fucking around – you scared the shit out of me and it’s not funny!”. She reached to grab the brush. Now in a bit of a panic, Loki grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. He had to calm her down, she was getting hysterical! This was not going very well at all.

“I do not know of this ‘Simon’ you mention. However, only a short time ago, you requested my presence” he said, in what he hoped was a soothing tone, “An invitation to assist you in your task and to spice up your afternoon, was it not?” Moving slowly, so as to not alarm her, Loki removed the rest of his cloaking magic and revealed himself to her.

As the young Midgardian looked up to him, her face was revealed in the small amount of light coming in through the door into the cramped room. Her eyes travelled upwards slowly and eventually met his. She had eyes of clearest blue and her pretty face was framed by a cloud of auburn hair. Abruptly she started to fall.  _She’s fainting!_  Thought Loki and he grabbed her round her waist, only just managing to keep them upright as they knocked boxes flying. “Loki?” she murmured, as if she didn't believe he was there. She was swaying and he tightened his embrace to prevent her falling to the floor. A subtle change came over her and her eyes grew wide as she continued to stare at him. Not being able to resist, Loki instantly invaded her open mind. And wow! What thoughts! A huge jumble of images, mostly of himself and a Midgardian man who looked strangely like him. Then there was a very graphic depiction of his Jotuunheimr battle armour being meticulously removed in ways he didn't know were possible and his current damsel-in-distress behaving in a very interesting and incredibly exciting fashion. He was currently quite concerned for the well being of someone who had very interesting ideas about what sort of things she should like to be doing with him, despite their having never met and he was hugely flattered and immensely aroused. She was mentally offering herself to him on a plate, although she didn't know it. Before he could stop himself, the Asgardian God drew her towards him, placed a hand behind her head and leaned down to kiss her. And she responded. She opened her sweet, warm mouth, inviting Loki to explore and taste her more. He need no encouragement. One thing he definitely did enjoy and was reputed to excel at, was sexual sport. There were plenty of Asgardian women who could not say no to him and he was already a father (and mother). He had never experienced a mortal, but this one was proving more than satisfactory so far……….

The kiss became more urgent and he entwined his fingers in her hair, crushing her mouth to his, devouring her. The ability to stay standing seemed to desert her, so Loki swept the table behind her clear and lifted her on to it. He positioned himself in between her legs and she snaked her arms around his neck, her kisses becoming fuller, deeper and more passionate. He felt himself growing hard. He wanted this mortal and she seemed to be a willing partner. He pressed himself harder between her legs and placed a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back down on to the table, letting her feel the effect she was having on him.

A slight doubt then came over him. He was a very tall and powerfully built being. Not muscle-bound, like Thor, but certainly no stripling of a lad. In addition, he had a certain reputation on Asgard for being generously proportioned in the bedroom department and that was the word of the Asgardian immortal lovers he had back home. Was it possible he could harm this delicate mortal creature?

He broke their kiss and moved his mouth to her ear.

“Do you want this?” he asked.

She seemed to come out of a daze and focussed on his face.

“Yes I do. I want this more than anything.”

He decided to make certain, even though it would be incredibly frustrating if she changed her mind. She had to know what she was letting herself in for.

“To be taken by a God of Asgard is like nothing you may have experienced with a Midgardian mortal” He looked at her, searching her eyes for reassurance.

“I ask again – do you want this?”

Instead of trying to convince him with words, to Loki’s excitement, she took his hand and pressed it into that most sweet spot between her legs. Circling his fingers in her wetness, she stared boldly into his eyes. Smiling mischievously, she said “Does this leave you in any doubt? I want this, Loki.”

He pulled his hand away and greedily tasted her arousal on his fingers. He felt himself harden almost painfully and he closed his eyes as his tongue delighted at her flavour. With an almost imperceptible flick of his hand, he conjured away obstructive clothing. She gazed up at his body, clearly appreciating his fine physique. He could bear the wait no longer. Pushing her back onto the hard table once more, he then took her thighs in his long-fingered elegant hands and raised them, exposing her innermost place to him. Locking his eyes on hers, he thrust his hardness deep into her inviting body. She cried out and her head arched back as a spasm of pain crossed her face. Oh she felt so good! She enveloped him in a hot, sweet wetness he had not expected from a mere mortal. And her body was tight around him; it was delicious. Not wanting to hurt her, he began moving slowly within her, allowing her to adjust to his size. He watched her every move, his hands roving over her body. He enjoyed the raw way she reacted to him – there was not a grain of trying to please or faking pleasure going on. She was laid bare to him in every way and he found the honesty of it refreshing. Smiling down at her and capturing her gaze, he reached down and stimulated her sensitive spot, making her whole body jerk in reaction.

“Ah! Loki!”

He leaned in close, nibbling her ear and loving how he could play her body like a musical instrument. He whispered, “What is it, my dear Midgardian?”. Then, without giving her a chance to answer, he began to increase the speed of his lovemaking, filling her completely and matching her own movements. As he watched, a pink flush rose up her face and she placed a hand on his chest, pushing slightly. “Loki, Loki I can’t hold on much longer” she moaned. Wanting to prolong the sensations he was feeling from coupling with this mortal, Loki leaned hard into her, making her gasp as her body accepted his full size. He bent his head and kissed her once more, a long and lingering kiss, that allowed her heavy breathing to subside as she calmed down a little. She enveloped him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist, clearly enjoying every moment of her encounter with the Asgardian God above her.

He once more broke the kiss, drew back and looked down upon her fair face. As her blue eyes opened and she turned her gaze upon his, he immediately locked her mind to his. Now sending pleasure sensations directly to her brain as well as starting to move deeply within her again, he placed his hand around her throat and held her so the visual contact would not be broken. Bombarding her with mental and physical stimulation that was enough to satiate creatures who had many times the stamina of the fragile mortal who had offered herself so freely to him, Loki felt her tightening around him. Knowing she was close to her release, he redoubled his efforts, sweat starting to bead on his brow. As she cried out and writhed beneath him, her body pulsing around him, he also found himself tipping over the edge into waves of pleasure. The tears she shed in her moment of happiness rolled down her cheeks and into her hair on the table and he let go of her throat to wipe them away with his hand. He regarded her beautiful mortal form, so eagerly shared with him and decided this had been one of his most favourite experiences. Lowering himself onto her, he nestled his face into her soft warm shoulder, savouring their mingled scents.

“Is that enough spice for your afternoon?" He asked. Moving his hips enough for her to feel he was more than capable, he added “Or would you like another helping?”

 

Palefire73

13/08/2014


End file.
